Rising Moon
by TaniaPg
Summary: Bella's a vampire. After edward left her Bella is trying to become who she use to be before she met him. She lets loose and is careless.But when secrets start gettimg revealed how will she handle all the pressure and when a mysterious stranger comes to town things go even more down hill. How will Bella be able to handle all of this without breaking down. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I do not own anything from twilight or vampire diaries. This is my first fanfic story so go easy on me.**

**Basically what I wanted to do was give Bella a real family with siblings with the Cullen's gone she's going to be showing the real her the vampire side she's going to let loose and be careless and enjoy life. P.S Bella is going to be more fashionable and more stylish. Hope you enjoy.**

My name is Isabella Swan, I was born a vampire and half witch. I have all a vampire's strengths but none of their weaknesses. I can walk in sunlight and not burn to ashes like original vampires and I don't sparkle like cold ones. I was the first of my kind and the last. I moved to forks Washington for a fresh start with my family, Charlie my father and my five siblings, four brothers and one sister. We moved to forks a little over a year ago but my siblings had gone on their own and came to visit every few months. I went to forks high school where I met Edward the love of my life well at least I thought he was before he left me in the forest all alone were Sam found me and brought me home to Charlie. The doctor came over and said I needed some rest and I needed to take things easy. The funny thing here is Edward thought I was human and that I needed protection and he always thought I was so fragile which I'm not. Next to me he was the fragile one. I was going to tell him I was a vampire but then he left. I had grown to love his family like my own but the fact that they left without a goodbye showed that they didn't feel the same way about me.

That's where my siblings come in Charlie thought I needed some company so he called them over and there all on their way. Preparing for my siblings arrival Charlie bought a bigger house that was almost like a mansion. It had eleven rooms, ten bathrooms. It was a three story house. I know people were going to talk and wonder where we got the money to afford a house like that with Charlie's cop salary but when you're a vampire and have lived more than 5000 decades you tend to pile money and treasures up. So here I was in my new home which had already been decorated because Charlie had hired a professional to do it waiting for my siblings to get here I don't know if they're going to come all together or separately I prefer separately I guess because I think it's going to be easier one at the time. I could hear Charlie in his office on the phone he was probably ordering food. I heard a car coming down the drive way and I ran to the window in vampire speed. I saw a pink Ferrari pull up into the lot. Once I saw the pink car I immediately knew it was kourtney she was such a girly girl unlike me she's like the opposite of me. Kourtney didn't mind attention she actually loved it. She didn't care what people thought of her.

"Kourtney's here", I yelled even though I knew Charlie had heard the car. Before Kourtney could even knock on the door I opened and threw myself on her.

"Well it's nice to see you to" Kourtney said laughing.

"You're here I said", I couldn't hold the tears that came out.

''of course I am did you think I was going to leave you alone when you need me the most'', she said.

"Thanks", I said pulling away from her she smiled at me. Charlie hugged kourt next. I noticed kourtney was wearing a pink dress with a white string around it and a white purse with matching heels her black hair was down and her brown eyes were full of love. Kourtney had gotten black hair form our mother her hair came all the way to her waist like mine did. Her skin was tan and she looked more mature and stronger since the last time I had seen her. We talked about what she had done while she was gone, she told us she had a boyfriend and she a fashion line that had just came out and she told us about where she had traveled to and all of her adventures. When Kourtney asked about what I had done Charlie left the room which I was grateful for, I told her about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and how they had left without saying good bye.

"You poor thing", kourt said "At least now you know he's no good for you".

"I know "I started to say but then kourt interrupted me

"You know what you need is a makeover", she said "Lucky you I brought a lot of clothes. I bought the cutest things ever". She said I couldn't help but smile I had missed kourt so much it was good to have her back. Charlie came back in the room.

"So kourtney do you know when the others are going to be here", he said.

"They called me and said they were all going to meet up so they could all come together and at the same time. So I think they're going to be here tomorrow". She said. Once Kourt was settled in and unpacked we ate and talked and laughed. I hadn't laughed in a long time so it felt good. When I looked outside the window it was already dark. We decided to go to bed I said goodnight to Charlie and kourt and we all headed to our rooms. My room which was the biggest in the house was on the third floor, that's the advantage of the being here already because I know Kourtney would have chosen in the biggest one well to bad for her. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"What's so funny'', a male voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and there he was in all his man glory.

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Was it good or was it good?**

**I'm not sure if I want to make the mysterious voice Erick from true blood or Damon Salvatore. I kind of want it to be Erick more than Damon so then I can introduce Damon later in the story. I understand if the first chapter was a little boring but I had to introduce Bella as a vampire and her siblings. I'm open for suggestion on Bella's four brother's names. I promise the story will become more interesting in the future chapters.**

**Review Please I'll be really sad if I get 0 reviews. P.S the next chapter will be better and will explain more any questions just ask and I'll answer. Follow me on Twitter my name is Nina_Giggles. Once again please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I do not own anything from twilight or vampire diaries. What I did is going to surprise some of you but I didn't want it to be a love triangle between Bella, Damon, Erick, and Edward. I wanted to make it mainly about Edward, Bella, and Damon as the love triangle, so I decided to switch things up a bit. I hope you enjoy.**

"What's so funny'', a male voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and there he was in all his man glory.

"Erick "I said and threw myself at him, the good thing is he had fast instincts or we both would have tumbled over on the floor.

"Hey little sis, I missed you" he said. **A/N Surprise! So I choose to make Erick Bella's big brother which will be interesting to work with.**

"Erick I missed you so much" I said. He tightened his grip on me and then let go. "I thought you were going to be here tomorrow".

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise you, by the way where's Charlie and Kourt"? He said. Erick hadn't changed much he still had that leather jacket he liked so much with a gray tee under, dark jeans, and his boots. He was tall and muscular with long blond hair that reached his shoulders wait, I looked back up at his face and noticed his hair, it was short. He had cut his beautiful golden locks of hair. OMG. Even though I thought Erick looked better with short hair it surprised me that he had cut his long hair which he bragged about when he had the chance.

"Your hair, you cut it" I said.

"Yeah you like it" I nodded and he continued "It was too much work brushing it and keeping it clean, I don't know how you girls do it" he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. It was nice having Erick back I can't wait till the others get here. I lead Erick down the stairs towards the living room and yelled at Charlie and Kourt to come down. Once they had hugged we all sat down. I decided to sit beside Erick. He looked at me and smiled for half a second and then his face got serious. Erick was never that serious when he was around us unless it was important. So that meant what he was about to say was real important and he wanted us to pay attention to everything he said.

"I called the others and told them to head to Mystic Falls instead of coming here" he said calmly as if were no big deal. I looked at Charlie who wasn't even surprised. Kourt on the other hand did look surprised and angry.

"Why would you tell them to head to Mystic Falls" Kourt said.

"Well where all going to Mystic Falls, were going to meet up with them there" he said.

"Why there's nothing there for us why would we go there? Kourt said.

"Because Klaus wants the doppelganger and we need to make sure he doesn't get her" I said. They all stared at me surprised. I don't know where that came from, it was as if someone had whispered it in my ear and without thinking it had came out.

"What did you say, doppelganger" Kourt said "I thought those came every few decades".

"They do and Klaus wants her. Which is why we need to get to the doppelganger before he does" Erick said.

"You mean Klaus the original right, I thought he was dead or something like that", Kourt said. I know Erick was getting annoyed with Kourt talking and asking so many questions.

"Klaus the original vampire that's a hybrid" I said. Erick nodded. "From the stories I've heard about him the original witch cursed him and he needs the doppelganger to break the curse so he can build more hybrids. I noticed the way Charlie quickly looked up when I mentioned the original witch; I wonder if they had known each other. Erick stood up and looked over at Charlie who had stayed quiet the entire time.

"Dad is it alright with you if we leave today"? He said. Charlie nodded and looked at me and Kourt.

"Girls go pack your things up" Charlie said. Me and Kourt headed upstairs to our rooms. I decided I wasn't going to take anything I was just going to by a new wardrobe at Mystic fall and plus Kourt had enough clothes for the both of us. I had just decided to wear a tank top and shorts when Kourt came in with a suitcase.

"This is yours I got more in the car for you" she said.

"Kourt you didn't have to" I said grabbing the suitcase. I was about to open it when she placed a box on my bed.

"Don't open it yet, trust me you'll like everything" she said and winked at me. She started walking toward the door but then stopped and said "wear what's in the box you'll like it, it's your style or at least it was before you started wearing that". She said looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes at her and she left and closed the door behind her. I went over to the bed where the box was placed and lifted the lid. Inside there was a purple belted one shoulder ruffle top, black skinny jeans, black blazer, and a Victoria secret backpack. I noticed the clothes still had the tags on which meant they were new. The old me would have never minded, I wanted to become the old me again so I took the clothes to the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror once I changed. I have to say I looked good the shirt showed of my breast real good, the jeans made my ass look good. I put on the blazer. I braided my hair crown braid style like the one I had seen on a magazine a few days ago. When I came out of the bathroom I noticed on the nightstand a pair of heels with a note on them. "I almost forgot the heels, an outfit isn't complete without its heels" it said. I looked at them; they were the new Victoria secret lace up caged heels. I put them on and then bent down and lifted one of the floor boards and took out a small black box. I opened it and pulled out the diamond bow ring, Charlie had given it to me after mother had died it had been hers. I remember she would wear it every day and every time I would ask her who had given it to her she would never tell me. I put the ring on; I had stopped wearing it when we moved to forks. Next I pulled out the silver crystal butterfly earrings Erick had given me for my birthday. I put them on shut the box and put it in the Victoria secret backpack. I grabbed the suitcase and headed downstairs where the others were waiting for me. Seeing them standing there made me realize I couldn't see the future like Alice I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into but as long as we were together nothing else mattered after all we were a family and family protected each other right?

**A/N **

**So what did you think? Was it good or was it good? I hope you enjoyed the chapter it took me awhile to write and not give away too much. So in the next chapter Bella will meet the Salvatore brothers. She'll be intrigued by Elena and memories that she thought she had buried will come flooding back to her. I'm not sure if I should do Damon's point of view or Elena, I'm open to suggestions. Please review follow me on twitter my name is Nina_Giggles. I promise to update soon. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner but my computer wasn't working. So in the last chapter we left off where Bella was headed off towards Mystic falls. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into with Klaus back in town, Stefan on the bad side and Rebekah being undagered. So I decided to make this chapter half Damon half Bella's point of view. I hope you enjoy. **

**Bella point of view**

When we got to the house I saw a black Mercedes parked in the driveway. I knew immediately it was Rob's car, he liked the kind that would call attention just like Kourtney. What really caught my attention was the red Flashy Ferrari parked beside it. I remembered it, Charlie had bought it for me a few years ago. I loved that car. I had left it behind when we moved to Forks but now I had it back and I sure as hell was going to drive it. I knew the Bella swan that I had become in Forks would never drive something so flashy but the old me the real Isabella swan wouldn't think twice about driving it I just would. Kourt saw me looking at it and she smiled.

"Erick got it back for you, we all know how much you love that car" she said. I smiled. I jumped out of the car without even caring if someone saw me before it even stopped and ran over to it. It was my car I had missed it so much. I walked around it looking at it, it looked the same, no scratches and it looked brand new. I heard footsteps on the porch of the house which looked like a mansion and saw my four brothers, Rob, Scott, Drake, and Nick. They all smiled and walked towards me and hugged me one at the time.

"Why don't you and Kourt go take it for a spin around town" Rob said handing me the keys. I looked over at Kourt who had already parked in the garage.

"I'll go" she said and walked over to the passenger side. I got in unlocked the doors, Kourt got in. I waved at the others and yelled out the window "I'll see you later then". They nodded and waved. I drove off the driveway and down the street. I have to say the town wasn't that bad it was sunny, people where walking on the sidewalk, it looked…. Normal.

"It doesn't look that bad" I said pulling up into a place called The Grill. Kourt looked at me.

"I think it looks boring, you know what the good thing about small towns is? She said "People notice what you're wearing and they notice your expensive cars and how filthy rich you are.

I shrugged I didn't really care what people thought or said about me, why would I start caring now? We got out of the car and walked into The Grill. It looked like a bar, there was music playing, pool table, and booths where you could sit down. There were stools at the bar, I looked around there were a group of kids at a booth some were sitting at the bar, and two guys were playing pool. Me and Kourt walked towards the bar. I noticed the glances and looks people were giving us but I didn't care instead I straightened up and flipped my hair and sat down. It was time I stopped acting insecure and shy. The bartender came up to us; he had orange, reddish hair with blue eyes and he was tall and a little muscular. He was cute but not my type, but Kourt on the other hand was batting her eyelashes at him.

"What can I get for you ladies" he said.

"We'll take some shots" Kourt said. I looked at her it was way too early to be drinking; Kourt just shrugged and looked back at the bartender. Who said ok and went to get the shots. I looked back at the two guys at the pool table and looked at the one that caught my attention the most. I have to say he was remarkably good looking; his features were nearly perfect he was tall and muscular. He had dark hair and icy blue eyes, he was wearing black, soft black boots, black jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket. When I looked back at his face I saw he was looking back at me and we locked eyes. I quickly looked away embarrassed to be caught staring. Then I heard his laughter and then I heard him whisper to the guy beside him, "Those must be the Swans", his voice was soft, cultured. I could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Shots are here" Kourt said. I looked back at her and she handed me one. "We each have to say a peak for this trip or a toast" she said "I'll go first".

"I'm going to turn on my party mode and party the whole entire time where here" she said "your turn".

"Today will be different" I said and paused for a while "it has to be, I will start fresh". And with that we clanged our shots together and drank them. Kourtney ordered more and after that we just kept drinking ,drinking, and drinking.

**Damon point of view**

I was playing pool with Rich at The Grill when these two girls walked in. I could tell they were part of the new family that had just moved in I had never seen them before but the brunette looked familiar somehow but I don't remember from where I knew her. I have to say she was beautiful she had brown hair that was braided around her head like a crown, brown eyes, and those plump full pink lips that looked so kissable. She was wearing a purple belted one shoulder top, skinny jean, and some lace up cage high heel. The girl beside had black hair that came to her shoulders and she was wearing a dress, I looked back at the brunette. I couldn't stop looking at her. I saw her look around and then they both walked toward the bar. I heard them order some shots, when it was Ricks turn to shoot I looked up a saw the brunette looking at me. We locked eyes for a minute and then she turned away, probably embarrassed she got caught starring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Who are they" Rick said tilting his head in their direction.

"Those must be the Swans" I said. Sheriff Forbes had told me a new family was going to move in but I hadn't paid much attention with all the problems I had. She also said they were one of the founding families. It strange they had never mentioned them before.

"Swan" Rick said " Isabelle mentioned the Swan family a couple times". I looked over at him he just wasn't going to say something like that and expect me to not be curious.

"What did she say about them"?

" That you can't trust them, there are also eight of them, but the thing that caught my attention the most was when she spoke of Isabella Swan" he said " She said that Isabella was born a vampire.

"Born a vampire how is that even possible"? I said. Rick shrugged. "What else do you now"?

"Isabella feeds on not just humans but vampires as well" he said "Isabelle had a painting of them".

So Isabelle knew the swans. Hmm to bad Isabelle was already dead or I would've paid her a visit. I looked up at the two girls it was possible that they could be vampires, But for a vampire to feed off a vampire. I couldn't really believe that. I was about to listen in on their conversation when I saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline walk in and sit at one of the booths. I noticed the way Bonnie was looking at the brunette, and then she really surprised me when she told the others she'd be back in minute and she started walking toward the two girls. When she made it to the bar the black haired turned around.

"I'm sorry for intruding but do I know you"? Bonnie said.

"I don't think so" She said "Bella do you know her"? The brunette turned and looked Bonnie up and down. Bella was that short for Isabella?

"No" she said in a soft voice.

"Ohh I probably confused you with someone else, well my name is Bonnie" Bonnie said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bonnie" the black haired girl said " I'm Kourtney and this here is my sister Isabella". So that confirmed she was Isabella the one that was born a vampire and drank vampire blood. Bonnie extended her hand toward the one named Kourtney and they shook hands and then she moved her hand in Isabella's direction, but when they shook hands I saw how Bonnie's eyes widened and I immediately knew she saw something, she stumbled backward.

"Well I'll see you around then" Bonnie said. Kourtney and Isabella nodded. I heard Elena asking Bonnie if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just when I shook Isabella's hand I saw you Elena and it was you Elena not Katherine" Bonnie said. "This is where it gets worse, you were dead Elena". None of this made sense.

**Bella point of view**

"We should go" I said getting up from my seat. Kourt shoke her head. "No".

"No, this party just got started" she said

"I'm going to go to the restroom" I said and turned around and walked to the bathroom. When I got there I made sure no one was in the stalls then I opened my Victoria secret bag and pulled out my serum. Some of Charlie's friends had made it for me. It was kind of like an inhaler, but I had to bite down on the mouth guard and the delivery would be automatic. With all these humans here I was starting to get thirsty and I hadn't used my serum since 2 days ago. Charlie said I had to use it every day so I could keep the thirst under control. I bite down on the mouth guard and the delivery was automatic. I immediately felt better, the thirst was gone. I felt strengthened. I heard footstep coming toward the bathroom and I immediately put the serum in my bag and turned on the faucet. The Bonnie girl and a blonde girl walked in.

"Listen we don't want any trouble" Bonnie said. I didn't even look at her I just kept washing my hands.

"Hey where talking to you" Blondie said. I turned off the faucet and dried my hands up.

"I don't want to start trouble, but I will if you don't hand over the doppelganger". I said finally looking at them. They looked stunned.

"So if you don't mind I'm going to go out there and take her" I said walking toward the door but blondie got in my way. "I recommend you not do that"

"You can't take Elena, even if you do Klaus will just take her away from you" Blondie said. At the mention of Klaus I looked up at her.

"Klaus, please don't make me laugh, haven't you heard the stories I was born half vampire half witch" I said "I was the first of my kind, I am unique". I noticed the way their eyes widened. I pushed blondie aside and walked out the bathroom and toward the doppelganger.

"You must be Elena I've heard so much about you" I said sarcastically. I didn't even give her time to answer. I could hear footsteps coming towards us. "Let's go outside" I said looking her straight in the eye, compelling her. I could smell the vervain on her but that was one of the advantages of being born a vampire vervain didn't affect you at all. She nodded and got out of the booth and I grabbed her arm and we headed towards the door, I looked back at Kourt who was now drinking wine. She nodded and tilted her glass in our direction. It was time I paid Klaus a visit.

**A/N**

**Was it good or was it good? I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to update sooner next time. So what did you think? Did I describe Damon good? In the next chapter I will explain more about Bella and how she was born a vampire and how she's different from other vampires. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I do not own anything of twilight or vampire diaries. So in the last chapter Bella used a serum to calm her thirst down, I know some of you make be confused. The serum basically calms her thirst down and sometimes instead of drinking blood she uses the serum. So part of the gang found out Bella was born a vampire, in this chapter I will explain more about her and the powers she has, and her family, and how she knows the originals. Sorry I couldn't update sooner I've been so busy with school. I promise I'll try to update sooner. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's point of view**

" Walk faster" I said as I dragged the doppelganger by her arm into the woods so we could get to Klaus's house.

"No please, don't, don't ill do anything but don't take me to him" she cried. I could feel the grief radiating off her in waves.

"Fine" I said and let go of her arm and stood in front of her. She looked exactly like Katherine but something was different I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I want to play a game, Elena"

"what"

"A game" I said "I ask you a question you answer with the truth and each time you lie to me I'll break one of your finger's and maybe if your lucky ill let you ask me anything you want". she swallowed and nodded. I proceeded to ask my question.

" How long has Klaus been in town"?

"A couple months but I don't know exactly how many" she said I knew she was telling the truth, I could see it in her eyes.

" your turn go ahead ask away" I said.

"what do you want me, why are you here"? Elena asked.

"only one at a time, I don't want anything with you, but now that I think about it I want to make a deal with you". I said. I knew I was playing a dangerous game but I had to play my cards and manipulating Elena seemed the right thing to do and Elena would do as I say that meant the her friends would follow.

" What kind of deal"

"I keep you and your friends safe as long as you do as I say and follow my rules". I said. " I give you my word and I will keep it not like Elijah who betrayed you in the end". I said. I know she must have been wondering how I new about that. I had a vision and I had seen what he said to her and how Klaus had thrown him in the flames during the ritual. My visions weren't like Alice's vision where she could see every move you made, I had to concentrate real hard and I could only see glimpses of things that would happened, I could see people that would come, it was like getting hints about what was going to happened next.

"How do you know about that" Elena asked.

"Elena" I said and got close enough to whisper in her ear "I know everything" I moved back and started circling her. Analyzing her.

"Didn't your mother ever read you the story about the about the Queen of the Dammed or Stoker's Fable except Stoker's Fable say's the first vampire was a guy they were wrong. I was the first of vampires. I am unique, and yes I was born into a world you might not understand." I told her. "If you do me wrong Elena or get in my way I will kill everyone in this town and not give a fuck". I said. Elena shivered but stood her ground.

"I'll do as you say as long as you protect the people I care about" She said.

"Ah sweet innocent Elena always putting others before her". I said " Don't be an idiot Elena that's how you get killed, you have no judgment".

"you don't know anything about me" Elena said.

"but your wrong Elena I know everything about you and your stupid little friend's, you're a girl with a lot of grief and guilt you blame yourself for the death of your parents and you try to pretend like everything is alright, you try to protect the people around you when you know that's impossible but deep down you know you never wanted this, you never wanted to fall in love with a vampire, you wanted to grow up first and decided what you wanted to do, like I said before I know everything".

"But"

"But nothing, I protect your friends and you will do as I say, and that the end of this discussion. Do we have a deal". She nodded. "okay then where were we".

"how is it possible that you were born a vampire" Elena said.

"Tsk tsk tsk it's not your turn" I said. "Which of the Salvatore brothers killed Lexi"? Elena seemed to hesitate between telling and not telling me I was going to make this easy on her and grabbed her index finger and started bending it backwards, she yelped and tried to yank her hand away, but she didn't answer. I bended her finger back until I heard the bone breaking. Elena screamed in pain and tried to pull away.

"I told you I would break each and every one of your fingers, just tell me Elena I don't want to hurt you". I said letting go of her finger and grabbed her arm instead. "I'll break your arm next". But she pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut. I was starting to get annoyed.

"how do you know Lexi"? She asked finally and that drove me off the edge I twisted her arm back and then pushed her away and she stumbled and fell. That's when I smelled it, her blood. She must have scratched her hand on the fall or something. I didn't know what to do, it was overwhelming I could smell it all around me. I hadn't had human blood in decades. It smelled so sweet so inviting if I could just taste it. I started walking towards Elena who was grabbing her hand and examining it. She didn't see me coming it was way to fast for her human eyes but before I knew what I was doing I had kneeled down beside her and had grabbed her hand and looked at the blood. It wasn't a lot of blood but it was enough to get me riled up. I started to bring her hand up to my lips and I could feel the veins in my eyes starting to come out.

"You don't want to do this" she said and tried to pull away. She was right I didn't want to I didn't want to be a monster. But I was a monster and I had been hiding my true nature for awhile it was time I let loose. I knew it was my desire for her blood speaking and not my conscious.

"Run"! The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I closed my eyes. I heard her heart beat faster as she ran and tried to get away. Her breath hitched. When I opened my eyes I knew it was useless I couldn't resist any longer and in the blink of an eye I was in front of her again.

"I changed my mind" I said and sunk my teeth into her neck and let the sweet liquid run down my throat bringing warmth and strength and life with it. Elena shrieked and I could hear her eyes rolling back. I was drinking in gulps now, draining her from her essence her life. I heard steps behind me, approaching us but I didn't care I kept drinking.

"look at you all grown up" That voice I would recognize it anywhere, Klaus. I let go of Elena's limp body and it fell on the ground with a thud.

"Klaus" I said and smirked. "Just the man I was looking for, as usual your timing is perfect". He came closer until he reached us and kneeled down towards Elena grabbed her hand. He was checking her pulse even though we could both hear it. She was still alive even though her heart beat was slow.

"Still alive" he said and brought his hand up to his mouth. He was going to give her blood.

"Wait there one second love, what do you think your doing", I said and shove him away from Elena. He stood, we looked into each other's eyes. I wasn't going to back down and neither was he. Klaus looked remarkably handsome, but he wasn't my type, yes we had messed around but it had never been anything serious between us. Well a least for me it hadn't been anything serious.

"Isabella" He said. "you blame me for a crime I didn't commit, I'm your friend. I would never do anything to hurt you or our families".

"Then why do you look so guilty" I said back. "You know Klaus it always ends the same, blood, snot, and tears".

"It doesn't have to be that way, it could be different we could take the doppelganger and start over make and army so they can protect us, we wouldn't have to do anything" Klaus said and stepped closer to me. I stepped closer to him until we were nose to nose.

"Klaus you know there's two kinds of people in this world. People who will do anything to get what they want, and then there's those who hide and don't fight". Then before he could react I grabbed a broken branch and staked him purposely missing his heart and threw him across the woods, he landed on a tree which broke with the impact of his fall. He grunted, got up and pulled the branch out of his chest and looked me straight in the eye.

"I guess it will never be the same between us, you've chosen what side your on" and with that said he was gone. I stood there looking at where he had stood a few moments ago. Klaus was so full of hate. "Don't kill innocent people, Isabella", the words came so strongly as if my mother had whispered them in my ear. Those were the same exact words my mother had said to me once. I looked over at Elena who was lying on the ground, I couldn't let her die if I did my mother would be ashamed of me. When my mother had died Renee had taken over, she was my mom's sister and after awhile I started calling her mom. I know Klaus killed my mom the same way he killed his. He always blamed it on Michael but I never believed him. Why would Michael kill her she had never done anything to him. It just didn't make sense. I know Klaus has their bodies hidden somewhere, but where. I need to use Elena to manipulate him into telling me. He wouldn't let me kill his precious doppelganger, without her he wouldn't be able to make more hybrids. Elena stirred, her eyes fluttering trying to open themselves. She was to weak and I know if I didn't feed her my blood one of those other vampire friends of hers would and they were all from Klaus's bloodline. That's the last thing I needed. Elena needed my blood in her system so if she died she would be created by my bloodline, that meant her little friends wouldn't try to kill me, killing me would kill her and my entire bloodline. I kneeled down and brought my wrist up to my mouth and bite into it. Blood trickled out immediately.

"Drink" I said as I brought it up to her lips, she refused at first but when the blood reached her mouth she drank. My blood tasted better than all of those vampire's combined. I was a pureblood my blood was sweeter, stronger. I felt her fingers curl around my wrist. I looked down, her neck had heeled her shoulder and finger had to.

"is this weird for you Elena"? I said knowing she could hear me. "Because I'm feeling really homo right now" I didn't like sharing my blood with humans especially human girls. It made the person drinking feel connected to me and feel like I would protect them no matter what. I pulled my wrist away from her grasp and got up. She followed wiped her hands on her pants and looked at me.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what almost draining you," I said disgusted and turned around and started walking in the direction I had left my car. I could hear her steps behind following me. "I didn't do it for you".

"You could have just left me there but you feed me your blood" she said catching up to me. She was faster now, it was the effect of the blood.

"yeah, well you wouldn't be of any help to me dead now would you" I said shrugging. Elena was about to say something but I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh" I said. I heard voices and footsteps at a distance coming in this direction. I dropped my hand grabbed Elena and started running towards the voices.

**Damon's point of view**

Bonnie had done a locating spell but it had taken her forever. She had said that someone was blocking her magic. How was that even possible she had the power of 100 dead witches. I thought it was all bullshit. Now here we were in the woods in the middle of nowhere, Me, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline. I heard footsteps coming from behind us and turned. There standing behind us a few steps away was Isabella and Elena. Elena's cheeks were flushed as if she had been running. Isabella on the other hand was radiating power and strength. She looked stronger. Isabella had her hand on Elena's arm.

"Well look who we have here" Isabella said sarcastically. "Seems like your friends came to rescue you Elena". She looked over at Elena and said.

"Go on go to them" letting go of Elena she with motioned toward us. This looked simple enough she was handing Elena over but I knew there had to be a downfall to all this. It couldn't be these easy. Elena walked toward us but then stopped and looked back at Isabella like she was hesitating between us.

"Go on go" Isabella repeated again. When Elena finally reached us Stefan took her into his arms and sighed. I kept looking at Isabella who was now looking at me. She smirked.

"Is the enemy of my enemy my friend or my enemy"? she said seductively still looking at me. "we have the same target, we both want Klaus dead, why not work together to accomplish that".

"what happens when we kill Klaus, what then"? I said before any of the others could speak.

"I'll leave town and let you be" she said the wind blew and I could smell strawberry's. It was her none of the others spelled like that, so it had to be Isabella.

"Do you really think were going to believe that sweetheart"? I said. Bonnie stepped closer to Isabella and Caroline grabbed her arm.

"I remember where I know you from now, my grandma used to tell me stories about you, there's even a special section in the grimoire about you, your also a witch. Your different than all the other vampires". Bonnie said. Everyone gasped when she said that. Could this get any better, not only was she born a vampire she's also a witch just what we needed. Another powerful vampire that would try to destroy us the minute our alliance breaks. How is that even possible, when I turned Bonnie's mother, her witch side had faded and she was only a vampire now.

"The Bennet witch, I remember her. She was strong but not as strong as you are now." Isabella said looking Bonnie up and down. " I should get going, I need to be home by dinner time, I'm already running late". She said looking up at the sky. She surprised me even more, she was a psychotic vampire who was worried about being late for dinner. Could this get any better.

"It was nice meeting you Elena" She said and then added "You keep the end of your bargain and I'll keep mine". And with that she was gone. I ran in the direction she had gone following after her.

"Damon" I heard Stefan calling after me but ignored him. I went deeper in the woods following her strawberry scent, I stopped where the scent ended. I was late she was already gone.

"Looking for me" I turned there she was standing in front of me. Isabella.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think was it good or was it good. I hope you guys liked it. It took me awhile to put it all together. I promise to try to update sooner. Thanks for reading, please review. ****J xoxox Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I do not own anything from twilight or vampire diaries. So in the last chapter Bella saw Klaus and she feed from Elena. In this chapter were going to see how that affects her, seeing that she hasn't had a drop of blood In over a century. The gang is going to find out more about Bella's past. I promise to try to update sooner. I hope you enjoy. ****J**

**Bella's point of view**

"looking for me". I said standing in front of him. Damon that was his name I had heard the others calling for him to come back.

"why kill me"? I said "we have the same enemy, we want the same thing". I stepped closer to him until were only inches away.

"what difference does is make, if Klaus dies we die" Damon said

"how are you so sure he might just be playing you so ya'll don't kill him, besides we wouldn't kill him if that's what you want we'll just stake him with the dagger and put him to sleep". I said. I put my hand on his arm and started trailing my finger up toward his shoulder. He shivered. "Damon". He looked at me but stayed quiet. "you can trust me".

"Trust you" he laughed "do you know how many times I've heard that before, but fine as long as we get rid of Klaus I'm up to it".

"Great choice love" I said and moved away from him and started pacing back and forth. "now all we have to do is kill a few hybrids which would leave Klaus unprotected, which would give me an opportunity to attack"

"killing is what I do. It's what I'm good at" Damon said "sounds easy enough but somehow are plans always seem to fail" . When he said that I stopped and looked at him. He was a killer but I already know that but he was Lexi's killer. He had killed her. I don't know how I know but I always know things even though I wasn't there to witness them.

"It was you, you killed Lexi" I said. Damon just stood there and smirked.

"That bitch dissevered it, anyways what do you have to do with her" he said.

"I was her maker, Lexi was the first vampire I ever created" I growled and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen.

"you made Lexi" he said stating the obvious. I nodded and said.

"she was very special to me, her being my first vampire and all", but since were a _team_ now we'll talk about it when Klaus Is in his coffin and six feet underground". and with that I turned around and walked away. This time I didn't hear him following me. I headed in the direction I had left my car and I made it just in time to see the other's walking out the forest line and toward a car that was parked in front of mine. I waved at them as if we were all great friends, but the only person who waved back was Elena. I couldn't help but laugh at that, I went toward my car opened it and got in and drove away in the direction of my new home.

**Damon Point of view**

I couldn't believe that she had created Lexi. I knew Lexi was old but I didn't know she had been created by and original/pureblood vampire. I bet not even Stefan knew this, Lexi had kept her little secret safe. I ran all the way home knowing the other's hadn't waited for me and they called me selfish and self centered. Hmm. I got there before them and went in the house poured myself a glass of scotch and sat down a plan forming in my head as I waited for them. We still had a couple of stakes we had made from the white ash wood, I would use those. I had to admit Isabella was beautiful even more so than Elena, and she had this dangerous edge to her that pulled me in. she had been so close to me that I could have just leaned in and kissed her. If she had been a normal vampire with normal strength I would have kissed her but since she's stronger than me she could have easily killed. The way her hand felt on my skin had made me shiver. I want Isabella swan and I will have her, no keeping Elena safe is my first priority and Isabella was a threat to her. I need to eliminate her so we have one less original to worry about. There was a small possibility we might be of Isabella's bloodline, the way she had asked me if I was sure she made it sound as if we were or as if she knew which bloodline we were. I heard a car pull into the drive and a few minutes later the other's walked in.

"About time" I said. Stefan glared at me but didn't say anything. They all sat down.

"I checked the grimoire and found the section that talks about Isabella" Bonnie said.

"And go on, what did it say". I said getting annoyed that the witch wouldn't speed things up and get to it. Bonnie ignored me and flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for and started reading from it.

"It says she was worshipped by vampires and witches and she was born here in Mystic Falls. Nobody really know the specifics of her origin, she was the first of her kind. She was born perfect, the vampires worshiped her because they thought through her they could become day walkers without needing to use a special crest to protect them". Bonnie paused and looked at us her expression was one I had never seen before, it was as if she was scared and nervous at the same time. "It says there's no happy ending with Isabella. She's been there moving behind the scenes hidden making a bloody path through the centuries until suddenly, just like that she up and disappeared. Now one knows where she went, but some think she left because she had become disgusted with a world she no longer knew, they think she slept until she was awakened by a vampire, no one knows who the vampire was, but Isabella was angry that she had been awakened". Everyone stayed quiet. If Isabella had disappeared why was she here then, it couldn't just be to get Elena and put Klaus down, there's has to be another reason. And who had been the vampire that had woken her up.

"if there's no happy ending with Isabella that means we cant trust her" Stefan said then looked at me and said "what do you think Damon". I sighed.

"she's gonna fuck us the first chance she get's, we should make a back up plan just in case".

"I wasn't done yet, there's one more" Bonnie said. "It say's she kills, she feeds, and she doesn't stop until everyone around her is dead".

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us right? But with Isabella here we have an advantage, he wont be expecting her". I said. Elena shook her head.

"It's to late Klaus already saw her, when we were in the woods". she said.

"what, what happened did they fight, or say anything" Caroline said.

"It seemed as if Klaus had done something to her in the past and she's blaming him for something, she seemed really angry at him".

"Even better" I said. "she won't back out if she's really that angry at Klaus".

"how are you so sure". Stefan said.

"Anger get's things done" I said shrugging and drank the rest of my drink, I started getting up but then I remembered Lexi. " ohh and Stefan did you know that Isabella created Lexi". I heard everybody gasped.

"well I'll be leaving you guys now, I'm going to go get a drink" I said and headed toward the door.

**Bella's point of view**

After I had talked to Charlie and the other's I decided to go get a drink. I drove until I found a small bar that was called Margaritas, I didn't really pay attention to how it looked I just went directly to the bar and ordered some whiskey. So here I was drinking my sorrows, I had drank human blood, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to know how to control the thirst by now. I was born with this thirst that never went away it was always there nagging me. I tried suppressing it but it never goes away. So now I was going to try something new, I'm going to let loose and feed. I know I promised Elena not to hurt her friends, but she can't possibly know the whole town. Right? My dad and brother's and sister had agreed to protect Elena and her friends. Charlie had been a little hesitant but after a little convincing mostly by Erick who was really good at persuading people he had agreed.

"Give me another" I said to the bartender motioning toward my empty cup . I had already drank a lot but it still wasn't enough. I looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall 12:00pm . The bartender came back with my drink.

"well, look who we have here" said a voice from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Damon" I said turning around in my chair and facing him.

"Isabella" he said nodding and taking the seat next to me.

"Do you think they could ever grasp what it means to be immortal"? He said looking around at the few humans in the bar after he had ordered himself a drink.

"Your not immortal, I could easily end you right now". I said taking a sip of my drink and looking up at him, Damon was hot I had to admit, our eyes locked for a few minutes before I looked away.

'you could but you won't" he said. I stayed quiet, he was right I wasn't going to kill him I needed him. Between Damon and the others he seemed more willing to help.

"why are you hear Damon"? I said and sighed he probably wanted something.

"I came for a drink" he said and at that exact moment the bartender came and gave him his drink. Talk about timing. After we drank our drinks we started drinking more and more. I was getting a little tipsy, even though I was a vampire I was still half human because of my witch side so it meant that I could get drunk. Which I was grateful for. Me and Damon talked, I was surprised to see we had a lot of things in common. I hadn't opened up like this with anyone since the incident with Edward. Here with Damon I realized I hadn't really loved Edward I just liked the way he had treated me and the way he made me feel.

"Give me a quarter" I said when he gave it to me I got up and went over to the jukebox that was in the far wall of the bar. I put the quarter in and started looking through the play list. I chose my favorite song, "She will be loved" by Maroon 5. The song started to play, _Beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with her self he was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_. I started dancing, moving my hips and put my hands in my hair, on my hips, I twirled around and spun. I looked around the bar and saw some guys looking at me and a couple girls that were sitting in a booth, even the bartender had stopped what he was doing to look. I kept dancing not caring that they were watching. I looked over at Damon who was looking at me. I walked toward him grabbed his hand and said,

"Dance with me". He got up from his chair and let me pull him toward where I had been dancing a few minutes ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him until I was pressed up against him. He put his hands on my back and we started dancing and moving around. He spun me around and I couldn't help but laugh I felt good. I hadn't felt this good in awhile. I felt Damon's hands travel down my back to my hips and lower to my ass which he gave a little squeeze too, then he trailed them back up, to my shoulder's, my arms, then back down to my back where he left them. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his breathing which was slow and steady. Our dance slowed down so that we were only swaying from left to right. I felt good here in his arms but I knew it wasn't going to last long. I lifted my head to look up at him. He had his eyes closed but then he opened them, our eyes locked. I know he's up to something, I have to keep my guard up. I moved out of the comfort of his arms and went to get my purse from the bar table where I had left it, I was getting thirsty. Drinking human blood had affected me badly and once I start drinking it I can't stop. I looked around the bar I could easily compel everyone in the bar including Damon and feed from them, I knew afterwards I would feel satisfied but guilty and ashamed. I opened my purse, my serum was still in there I could use it but it wouldn't be the same and it would only be a few hours before I get thirsty again. I heard Damon walking toward me.

"What's wrong" he said. I shook my head as if it would help clear my thoughts, I pulled a twenty dollar bill out and put it under the glass for the bartender.

"Nothing, It's late I'm going home" I said walking away from him and out the door and toward my car. He easily caught up to me. I ignored him and opened my car door and got in. Damon somehow must of thought I was giving him an invitation to get in, because he settled himself in the passenger seat. He must of felt my eyes on him because he said,

"I need a ride" I shrugged I wasn't in the mood to argue. The whole ride practically consisted of Damon flirting or asking me question. When we got to the Salvatore boarding house Damon was out of the car and at my door before I had even stopped it. He opened my door and extended his hand toward me. I took it and got out and closed the car door. Hmm he was a gentlemen, how sweet. Even though I was stronger and faster than him and could see a few minutes ahead before things happened if I concentrated real hard, I wasn't expecting what he did next. He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned in until our lips touched, the kiss had started soft and tender at first then turned rough and passionate. Damon backed me up until my back was pressed against my car so that I was pinned between him and the car. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms, letting my guard down. I tried to reconstruct what had happened after that before I blacked out, I had felt his hands trailing down my body one resting on my shoulder the other on my hip. I had wrapped my arms around his neck, the hand he had on my hip had moved away for a minute but then I felt it again this time trailing up my side to my ribs and further up. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, It felt like a million needles were sticking into my skin. I felt as though I were on fire. The tightness of my chest became unbearable that I cried out and screamed. I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes abruptly , breaking the kiss and looked down and saw a stake protruding out of my chest. I immediately recognized it as white ash wood. I felt weak I couldn't hold my self up any longer, I went limp in Damon's arms. I lifted my hand to look at it, it was pale that it almost looked gray. The veins were popping out everywhere. I trembled and whimpered.

"Shhh, it's okay" Damon said stroking my hair. Damon, that son of a bitch had staked me, and here he was telling me it was going to be okay. I could feel my eyes rolling back, I screamed again the pain was getting worse. I had never gotten staked by white ash wood before. I didn't know if it would kill me, with me being a pureblood and half witch but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks.

"I hate you with all I am" I managed to whisper before I was swallowed by blackness.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think? Was it good or was it good. If you guys haven't heard "she will be loved" by maroon 5 ya'll should go search it up it's like the best song ever, even though the video is kinda weird. So Bella and Damon kissed, Yeah! I promise the next chapter will be good. There's going to be a lot of anger and tears are going to be shed, blood will be spilled. Well you guys get the point. Please Review. I promise to try to update soon. J **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So in the last chapter Damon staked Bella with white ash wood. In this chapter you'll find out if he killed her or if she lives. Did you guys see the vampire diaries, I know I did. It was amazing I loved it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Damon point of view**

"I hate you with all I am" Isabella whispered before she passed out in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and took her inside the house. I went upstairs to my room and laid her on the bed. She looked terrible, she was pale and veins were popping out everywhere. What had surprised me was that she hadn't turned to ash like Finn had when we staked him. She looked as if I had daggered her not staked her. I heard footsteps coming down the hall toward my room followed by two knocks on the door. I already knew who it was, I could sniff Stefan out real easily

"What" I growled not wanting to see anybody right now.

"we need to talk, it's important" Stefan said opening the door and walking in but stopped when he saw Isabella laying on my bed unconscious. "what have you done"?

"Well brother if you haven't noticed I staked her" I said coldly.

"What have you done' he repeated, "now her family is going to come after us"!

"ops" I said I hadn't thought about her family, that hadn't come to mind. Fuck! Now we were screwed.

"Elena" he yelled, three minutes later Elena walked in. She gasped and ran to Isabella but Stefan grabbed her before she made it. What was that about?

"Call Bonnie maybe she can do something about it" he said, Elena nodded and pulled her cell phone out. I could see tears running down her cheeks. Why the hell was she crying she barely knew Isabella. I know Elena has a compassionate side but it didn't make sense. Elena walked out of the room when Bonnie picked up even though we could hear her wherever she went. Stefan followed behind her and closed the door on his way out, as if that would stop me from hearing their conversation. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Isabella's body. I had done this to her, the stake was still in her chest. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out and turned to put it in the drawer that was beside the bed. I heard a gasp and quickly turned around to see Isabella sitting up clutching her neck with both hands.

**Bella point of view Flashback-Date 1110 **

"Mama" I whined "I don't want to eat my vegetables"

"Sweetheart there good for you" my mom said " I promise after your done we'll go play in the garden, what do you say" I nodded eagerly and stuffed the broccoli in my mouth and chewed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change ok" she said motioning with her head to the stairs her dark curls bobbing up and down around her face. Something didn't feel right, she looked tense. Mama came and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. I quickly ate my vegetables and ran up the stairs to my room. My room was pink, it had lots of toys and a bookshelf. and it had a seat window, I ran to it and sat and looked out the window. It was September and the leaves were falling, my birthday would be in two weeks and I would be turning seven. I was excited my papa Charlie said he would get me a horse, my brothers and sister would get here in a week. I heard a scream coming from down the hall. I got up and opened the door a bit and peeked. Nothing, I opened the door wider and walked out. Ahhhh, another scream. It was coming from mama's room I ran to it. I saw a shadow under the door move, there was a crashing sound, and another scream. I slowly opened it and peeked in there was mama on the floor blood on her neck.

"Mama" I cried and ran to her, she turned to look at me.

"Isabella, get out of here. Call your father" she said when I reached her. She was bleeding a lot.

"your hurt" I said putting my hand to her wound. The red liquid got on my fingers, it smelled delicious. I started bringing my fingers up to my mouth but she griped my hand before I could taste it.

"Look at me" she said in a strangled voice "get out of here, now" when I didn't budge she gave me a little shove, but it was to late. He was approaching us, I could hear his laughter, he said something that I couldn't understand. Before I could look up Mama whispered in my ear,

"Don't look up" she shielded me with her body. "I won't let him hurt you" she kissed the crown of my head. I nodded I felt mama being lifted up I wrapped my arms around her but she was slipping from my embrace, she went flying across the room. Mama crashed into the wall and there was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't stop it.

"Mama" I yelled and ran to her, suddenly everything went black. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I felt hands grip my arms and I screamed and writhed around trying to get loose, I opened my eyes. I felt as if I couldn't breath I brought my hands up to my neck, gasping for air.

"Shhh, it's okay" someone said, whoever it was they had let go of my arms and were rubbing my back. My breathing slowed down, so that I wasn't gasping for air anymore. I moved my hands away from my neck and laid them on my lap. I looked up and my eyes met with ice blue ones. Damon. I felt my anger start boiling inside me.

"You bastard" I said and pushed him away and he crashed into the wall. I walked over to him where he was lying and grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head so that I could look him in the eye. " You will never destroy me" I whispered and slammed his head on the floor. I heard him grunt, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward us. I looked around until I spotted a window. I wasn't about to let them see me like this, it would have to be later.

"Tell Elena the deals off" I said and threw myself out of it the glass shattering around me. I landed on the yard and ran into the woods. Once I felt there was a good distance between me and the house. I fell on my knees and cried my eyes out.

I ran all the way home. I was lucky there was no one home. They had probably gone out to look around town. I got in the shower. When I got out of the shower I dried my self off and went over to my huge walk in closet. My clothes had already been unpacked so I didn't have to worry about that. I chose a silk Victoria's secret silk pajamas. I laid in my bed and looked around my room. It was pink and in the far corner there was a big mirror and a window seat. There was a bookshelf which was already filled with books, a flat screen t.v. The bed had pink curtains around it. There was a desk with a laptop on it, pictures of me and my family were on the wall. There were more things in the room but I got sidetracked by thinking of Damon. The way his lips had felt on mine. They had been soft and smooth but the fact that it hadn't meant anything did hurt me a little. Damon messed with the wrong girl, I'm not going to let this go. He staked me and he had to pay for doing so, now he had to face the consequence. I'm not going to let anybody step on me, it's better to have people fear you and respect you rather than them treat you like shit. Things are about to change around here and the Salvatore's and Klaus don't stand a chance against me, I will destroy each and every single one of them if I have to. I turned over on my side and let sleep overtake me.

The next morning I woke to the smell of pancakes. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and get the tangles out of my hair. I decided to let it down so the curls were resting on my shoulders. I put on some mascara and brownish eyeshadow and some eyeliner, and pink lip-gloss. Once I was finished in the bathroom I went over to my walk in closet. It was sunny outside so I decided on a pink silk top with a thin brown belt around it, white shorts, and brown slouch boots, and to finish the outfit I chose a brown leather handbag. I went over to the table beside the bed and opened the drawer to retrieve my ring and earrings where I had left them last night before I had showered, I put them on and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen, Kourt was behind the stove cooking the pancakes and Erick was sitting on a stool behind the counter drinking blood from the smell of it. The others were still sleeping I could hear their breathing coming from upstairs. Eric looked up and said,

"Morning Bells"

"Morning Eric" I answered back " Morning Kourt" I said while I sat down beside Eric.

"Morning Bella, guess what"? She said while she placed a plate with pancakes in front of me.

"what" I said while I grabbed the butter and syrup.

"Charlie enrolled you in school yesterday, so today is your first day" Eric answered before Kourt, she turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What, I thought I wasn't going go to school, can't we just pretend I'm home schooling instead" I argued through a mouthful.

"No we need to keep up appearances and you going to school is best so people won't get suspicious, it's a small town everybody knows everybody here so we need to fit in or at least pretend to" my brother said. I frowned since when did we care about fitting in, but it was true everybody knew everybody and if they started suspecting it wasn't going to end good.

"Alright I'll go" I looked at the clock 7:30, Hmm school started like around seven 7:25 I was going to be late but me being the new kid it didn't really matter.

"where's Charlie" I said I couldn't smell him in the house.

"He went to work, he's the new sheriff" Kourt said.

"Ohh"

I finished the rest of my pancakes and drank the glass of milk Kourt had handed me while Erick had been talking. "Well I better get going then" I said and grabbed my keys and started heading down the hall toward the door but Erick cleared his throat, tapped his cheek with his index finger and said,

"Aren't you forgetting something" I sighed and walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later' I said waving at them.

By the time I reached the school almost everybody was already in the building except for a few kids still in the parking lot. I got out and grabbed my bag and headed in. The inside wasn't anything spectacular so I didn't really pay attention to the decorations but there was a lot of posters about a football game happening today. I walked down the hall and turned until I found the main office. The lady at the desk was thin and she had a round shaped face with blue eyes and blond hair, She looked about thirty.

"How may I help you" she asked looking up, her eyes widened when she looked at me but composed herself quickly

"I need my schedule" I replied "My name Is Isabella Swan, I'm the new student" I already knew the process to this since it wasn't my first time in high school. Charlie always made me go to keep up appearances.

"oh yes, here it is. I just need to print it out" she got up and walked toward the back of her office out of sight. She came back with a paper in hand and handed it to me. I took it.

"Thanks" I said and started to walk away.

"Don't you need help finding your way" she asked.

"Nope, I think I can manage" I looked down at the paper, history was my first period, room 325. I walked down a hall and turned where it's said something about history, and there it was on the left 325. Well here goes nothing, I sighed and opened the door, not even caring to knock. Everybody immediately turned my way to see who the intruder was. I looked around and spotted the whole gang there, Elena, Blondie, the Bennet witch, and last but not least Stefan. There was some other kid with strawberry blond hair, he was muscular and tan he was sitting behind Blondie he was human so I didn't pay much attention to him. They were all looking at me. I looked around the class room at all the faces.

"You must be Isabella the new student" the teacher said. I looked up at him, it was the same guy from the bar the one that had been talking to Damon about me and my family.

"I'm Mr. Saltzmen, why don't you take a seat beside Stefan" he said motioning toward the seat next to Stefan which was the only empty spot. I went over to my seat and sat.

"Sweet saint Stefan" I said knowing he could hear me, that was the name Katherine used to call him by. Stefan tensed up immediately. "Did your brother already tell you the deals off"

"He did" Stefan said.

"You know I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to me" I said angrily, remembering what had happened made me furious all over again.

"Yes, I know" he said. I decided to try to get in Stefan's head and send him a message so the vampires around us wouldn't be able to hear, I knew blondie was listening to us. As a vampire gets older they develop new powers, but since Stefan had been feeding on animal blood for a long time his hadn't developed yet. Mine had so I could communicate with other's with my mind, I could send them messages just by thinking about it, but it could only be with vampires. Stefan probably felt me trying to influence his mind into letting me in because he said,

"your not going to get in my head"

"_I'm already in your head" _I said sending the message to him instead of saying It verbally. I heard him gasp and from my peripheral vision I could see him looking at me. He was about to say something but the bell rang. I got up ignoring him and the other's and got out of the classroom.

Time passed by I went to all of my classes. I walked out of the school and headed to my car like the other's around me. I got in and drove off, I think I might go pay Damon a visit. I had heard Stefan was on the football team so that meant he wouldn't be home since there was a football game he had to stay for practice. I turned on the radio and Diamonds by Rihana was playing, I started singing along. I got there pretty quickly with the speed I was driving with. Before I got out I opened the compact of the car where I hid a stake, I grabbed it and headed toward the door, I knocked but no one answered even though I could hear breathing going on inside. I twisted the knob and sure enough it was open, I stepped inside and headed upstairs I didn't need an invitation since it's owned by vampires. I walked down the hall and stopped at the door where I heard the breathing coming from. Without knocking I opened the door and stepped in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking" Damon was laying on his back on the bed with his arms behind his head, he wasn't wearing a shirt only his jeans. His eyes were shut, instead of responding I walked over to the end of the bed and stood there. He must have felt my presence there cause he opened his eyes.

"Isabella" he said smirking " I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long" I didn't answer instead I got on the bed and started crawling toward him all the while looking into his deep blue eyes. When I reached him I got on top of him and straddled him. He sat up and looked into my eyes.

"what do I owe this special visit to"? he asked

"well I thought I'd pay you back for the kiss" I said kissing his neck, I felt his arms go around me so that I was pressed up against his chest.

"well then you better start paying" he said I felt one of his hands trail down my waist to the side of my leg, my thigh, then back up. I put my hands in his hair and pulled it back so that his head tilted back a little. I bent my head down until our lips met. I felt his tongue inside my mouth, tasting me. I slide my right hand down his back then lower, making sure he didn't notice I pulled the stake out from my boot where I had put it. I wasn't going to kill him all I wanted to do was make him feel pain. In one quick swift movement I pushed the stake into his chest. I twisted it around and pushed it in further, I got up and moved away from him.

"Argh" Damon yelled " what the fuck Is wrong with you"?

"well Damon as I remember the kiss also included getting staked" I said nonchalantly. He grunted and pulled the stake out got on his feet and came at me. Quickly, without even thinking about it I sidestepped him and pulled his free arm back, he went flying back against the wall. I'm not gonna lie it felt good, I haven't used my strength in a long time.

"Your pathetic" I said and turned and walked out the door. I had a football game to get ready for.

**Damon point of view**

"Fuck" I yelled and threw the stake across the room. She was stronger than I had expected her to be. I got up and walked to my drawer and pulled my phone out and dialed Bonnie.

"Hello" she said.

"Is everything ready for tonight"? I asked getting down to the point.

"yeah, the hard part is your going to have to get close enough to touch her and make contact". She said.

"what? Bonnie how the hell are we supposed to do that?" I yelled.

"I don't make the rules Damon, that's how the desiccating spell works, you were there when I talked to my mom". There was a pause and then she added. "I'll be there in a few minutes so we can go over the plan " she said. It was true I had been there the night we had decided to do the spell on Isabella. She was a threat to us and we needed to take her down sooner or later so why not do it now and get it over with. I walked toward the bathroom and got in the shower, once I was done I got dressed. I headed downstairs and grabbed a blood bag. I leaned against the kitchen counter while I drank, if we desiccated Isabella that meant Klaus would have a free pass to do as he please, killing him was not an option if it meant that there was a possibility that we were from his bloodline. Just as I finished my blood bag I heard a car pull into the drive way. I headed toward the door and opened it. Bonnie was walking up the stairs,

"Bout time you got here" I said. She ignored me and walked into the house, I followed after I watched her put her purse on the table and take out a red little vile filled with blood. She held it toward me.

"You have to drink my blood so I can know when you have made contact" I nodded and grabbed the vile and drank it.

"Is that it"? I asked she nodded and grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. The only thing left to do was got to the football game and wait for Isabella. I grabbed my car keys and followed behind Bonnie.

"I'll see you later" she said. I nodded, even though I didn't like the witch I still admired her for her strength.

She got into her car and drove off. I stood for a few seconds, when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned.

"Klaus" I smirked.

"you know mate what you did to Isabella wasn't a manly thing" he said.

"I don't think you should be talking about manly things, considering you're the one who took advantage of Elena and used her as a blood bag to feed your hybrids" I said coldly. "Besides Isabella hates you so why are you trying to get payback". Klaus threw his head back and laughed.

"Forget about me she's going to focus her anger on you" he said.

"What makes you so sure of that"?

"Well mate lets just say one of the good things about her is that she gets distracted easily", and with that he pulled a stake out of his jacket and went at me with it. I grunted when I felt it go through my stomach.

"If you touch a hair on Isabella's pretty head I'm going to rip your heart out and trust me I'll enjoy it" he said and with that he was gone.

"Son of a bitch" I said pulling the stake out. I walked toward the house so I could change my clothing which was now covered in blood.

**Isabella point of view**

After leaving the Salvatore house I headed toward my own home to get ready. Once I was there I went upstairs to my room. No one was home yet so I didn't have to explain where I was going. I went into my closet and started looking around. The deal with Elena was off and there was going to be consequences for what Damon did to me. I decided to wear leather, I grabbed a pair of leather pants and a red top, and last but not least the leather jacket, and a pair of black heeled boots. With that I headed out the door, theirs a new bad ass in town and her name is Isabella Swan.

**A/N**

**So I lied a little bit don't judge me, but I promise in the next chapter Bella will be certainly be killing people. I know, I know it took me a while to update but I've been so busy with school and I just got a puppy, which is a lot of work but so worth it. Ohh and with the whole mind talking did I decided to keep it original like in the book that they can talk with their mind. With Isabella being as old as she is she has powers that no other vampires have. Please review. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be more better.**

**I do not own anything from twilight or vampire diaries.**


End file.
